1. Technical Field
The present application relates to an LED encapsulation resin body for encapsulating an LED chip, an LED device using the same, and a method for manufacturing an LED device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) have been used for lighting, and there is a demand for the development of LEDs with higher brightness and longer lifetime. Semiconductor chips are normally encapsulated in a resin for protection. LED chips have also conventionally been encapsulated with an epoxy resin. As high-brightness LEDs have been put in practical use, silicone resins having higher heat resistance have been used as encapsulation materials.
However, even if LED chips are encapsulated with a silicone resin, the temperature of the LED chip and the silicone resin itself will increase particularly when a large current is conducted through high-brightness LED chips which have been put in practical use. Therefore, hardening deterioration progresses due to oxidation of the silicone resin, resulting in cracks. Moreover, where an LED chip encapsulated with a silicone resin is used outdoors, the silicone resin deteriorates due to ultraviolet rays, resulting in cracks.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 52-14654 and 2000-21244 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document Nos. 1 and 2, respectively) disclose adding/mixing a metal oxide such as cerium oxide, titanium oxide and iron oxide as a heat stabilizer in order to improve the heat resistance and the ultraviolet resistance of the silicone resin.